Some Like It
by Backne
Summary: Bubblegum has trouble sleeping due to some rather provactive thoughts about a certain vampire after a disappointing trip to her cave. Little does she know that all the way across the Land of Ooo, Marceline is having a similar problem... two-shot


Disclaimer: Adventure Time is owned by Pendleton Ward. I make no profit from this story.

**Some Like It Cold - Bonnie**

Bubblegum heaved a heavy sigh, lowering her head and removing her glasses so that she could rub her tired eyes. She was exhausted from a long day of dealing with Cinnamon Bun's constant hunger pains, experimenting with cellular regeneration and getting kidnapped by the Ice King, but try as hard as she might, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind, as it had been all day, was stuck on Marceline, because no matter how much she tried she couldn't seem to get the Vampire Queen out of her head. She kept thinking about the wonderfully unique smell of her skin, and how smooth it was, and how wonderful it would feel against her own. She could picture it so easily: bodies sliding against one another, the friction warming the undead girl's cold body as her melodious moans filled the princess's room. Groaning, she slammed her book shut, tired of studying the electronic configuration of different chemicals. It wasn't helping her clear her head one bit… in fact, it was making it even worse, because her mind would start to wander the more bored she became. And that was a terrible thing, because she loved electronic configurations!

It felt like she hadn't seen the vampire in ages and yet in reality it had only been three days since they'd last hung out. Marceline had invited her over for tea and a special treat, which she had refused to clue the princess in as to what it was, insisting it was a surprise that she would _love_. The entire boat ride out to the vampire's cave had been filled with quite distasteful imaginings the princess would be utterly ashamed to admit to, biting her lip and fidgeting with her hands so much so that Peppermint Butler asked her several times if she was alright. Later, when they arrived, she had to all but force the little man to leave them be, promising she would make it up to him for the extra rowing.

Although she had known that Marceline really didn't intend to make love to her, she was a little disappointed nonetheless when she knocked on the door and a fully clothed Vampire Queen answered, grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the living room. Her mind calmed down once inside, laying out the pillow she had brought on the rock hard couch and enjoying a cup of peppermint tea. Marceline then began chatting her up, making her feel at ease with her caution-to-the-wind way of talking and almost boyish charm. It may have just been wishful thinking, but Bubblegum could've sworn that the vampire was floating closer to her the longer they talked. She had been sure there'd been a good meter or so between them when the conversation had started, and by the time she smelled something burning, she was close enough to touch. As soon as she said something, Marceline's eyes went wide, and she dashed into the kitchen, the clang of a pan being thrown down on the stovetop making her jump.

"_They're ruined_."Marceline moaned when she wandered tentatively into the kitchen, hanging her head as she donned the cutest pout ever. The princess wandered over to the stove, spotting a couple of orange and cranberry scones on the pan, the bottoms and edges completely scorched, but the tops were just a light brown color.

"_Oh, they're not ruined, Marce. Look, see? I can just cut off the bottoms!"_ She said as she rubbed the vampire's upper back comfortingly, reaching out and taking a knife from the countertop and sawing off the burnt bottom of one of the scones. Smiling sweetly, she took a bite, surprised by how good it tasted. _"This is delicious!" _ She said, eyes widening as she chewed. Marceline's eyes lit up almost instantly, grinning as she flew off to the fridge and retrieved a stick of butter.

"_So you like it?"_ She asked excitedly, watching as Bubblegum buttered her scone and take another bite. The princess nodded her head in answer.

"_Absolutely! Thank you so much! The tea was wonderful, and these scones are amazing. I didn't know you could bake! And you're so good at it, too." _She gushed, and the vampire shrugged, blushing just a little.

"_Ah well, yeah. I mean, you gotta find new ways to entertain yourself when you've been around as long as I have. Sometimes I'd bake cakes just to bake 'em, then throw them in the trash when I was done." _She admitted._ "Hey, if you think those're good, you should try them when I don't burn them."_

For the rest of the evening, they hung around just talking, the princess helping clean up the mess the vampire had made in her kitchen before Peppermint Butler returned for her. Bubblegum sighed glumly as she thought about it, missing her friend more than ever as she recalled the sad look on Marceline's face when it was time to leave. Now that she thought about it, she should've hugged her before she left. But then again, she didn't know if she would have been able to handle being in such close proximity with her, because she knew she would be tempted to touch her more intimately than a friend should. And only Glob knows, she would be tempted to do so much more if Marceline let her. It was such a mortifying thought that she had such a lack of control around the vampire, that she could even bring herself to think about backing her own friend up against the door and kissing her while Peppermint Butler stood there waiting! Glob, if given the chance, she didn't doubt she would ignore the poor man and push the vampire back into the house to make love to her on the living room floor!

Heaving a heavy sigh, Bubblegum knew what she had to do to finally get some rest. And it was something she almost _never_ did, only on the rarest of occasions; she was going to masturbate. Laying her book down on her desk, she scooted back in her chair and pushed it back in as she took the candleholder in her hand, walking over to her bed before setting it down on the nightstand. Peeling back the blankets on her bed, she climbed under them, then leaned over and blew out the candle as she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. Once she was situated appropriately, she lifted her nightgown and slid her panties down over her long, shapely legs. She set them aside, smoothing them out atop the comforter with one hand as she lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes, imagining herself back at Marceline's cave, totally alone this time. Perfecting the picture in her brain, she pulled her gown further up around her waist, parting her thighs and resting her hand on her stomach.

_In her mind's eye, she watched herself walk into the dark, moist cavern, picking her way around stalagmites as she went. She let the smell of wet rock fill her head as she approached the little house, opening the gate to the picketed fence, listening to her feet crunch on the plastic grass and the wood creak as she climbed the steps. Reaching the last one, she raised her hand to knock on the door, but it opened before her knuckles even touched the wood, revealing Marceline, who was completely naked save for a loose black apron with a small pink heart stitched into one of the pockets. She smiled down at the princess, vibrant crimson eyes making her body heat up, when suddenly she reached out and grabbed Bubblegum's wrist, pulling her inside. _

_She stumbled forward, falling into Marceline, who caught her with ease, spinning her around and holding her aloft, their faces mere centimeters apart. The vampire let out a purr-like sound as she closed the distance between their lips, so cool and soft as they pressed firmly against her own that she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. A long, eager tongue took advantage of her parted lips almost instantly, slipping inside her warm mouth and stroking her own tongue sensually as Bubblegum's hands reached up to push her fingers into thick, wild black hair. Marceline moaned too when the princess scratched her scalp lightly, urging her on as the vampire pulled her body closer. When they finally pulled apart, Bubblegum was panting with need, making the undead queen smirk._

"_I love your taste. I wonder if other parts of you are just as sweet…" She breathed, making the princess shiver and blush as she was laid down gently on the floor. "Mmm… I'd love to drink the red from that pretty little face." She murmured, licking her lips as the princess pulled her downward so that she was on all fours above her. _

Sighing softly at the thought, the princess's hand moved again, slipping down between her thighs and rubbing along her outer lips delicately.

"_Less talking, more kissing." The candy girl said, lifting her head and pressing her mouth to Marceline's. The vampire groaned when the princess bit her bottom lip, tugging carefully before sucking on it, hands slipping down her back and tugging at the strings keeping her apron on when suddenly the vampire smelled something burning. Rising up into the air sharply, she flew off into the kitchen, the princess jumping when she heard a loud banging sound. Rushing into the kitchen, she saw Marceline floating there, pouting as she stared at her burnt scones._

"_They're ruined." She sighed, eyes widening when she felt the princess come up behind her, pressing her still clothed body to the vampire's back as she reached around her to turn off the oven._

"_They aren't ruined, sweetheart, but I need to be honest with you; I'm not very interested in scones right now." A surprised gasp made her smile as she undid the neck ties of the apron, the weight of it causing the garment to drop to the floor, leaving the vampire naked in the kitchen. However, surprise quickly turned into pleasure when the princess cupped both breasts in her warm hands, fingers pinching and rolling soft, dusky nipples until they hardened for her._

Pink digits crept lower, wetting the tip of her index fingers before it touched the straining pearl at the top of her cleft, rubbing oh so lightly as her eyebrows fixed together.

"_Oh, Bonnie…" She breathed, biting her lip and arching her back into the pink girl's touch. Pleased, the princess reached up with one hand and pushed the vampire's black mane aside, lips descending down upon her throat in a series of gentle kisses. When she reached the two holes in Marceline's skin she bit down without warning; the vampire hissed loudly in response, a shiver rippling down her spine when the princess began sucking softly, soothing the dull pain with her soft tongue over the marks her blunt teeth had made._

_She barely had time to let out a yelp when she was shoved backwards against the kitchen counter, Marceline hoisting her up onto the flat top before descending down upon her. She growled impatiently as she yanked the zipper of Bubblegum's jacket down sharply, pushing it aside as she pulled the princess's shirt and tugged her bra aside. A loud moan and hands grabbing onto her head encouraged her further when her cool lips wrapped around one pink nipple, sharp teeth nibbling the tip carefully before sucking on it, making her back arch. After several moments, the vampire moved on to the other nipple, swirling her tongue around it expertly as the princess's body undulated beneath her, when suddenly all touch ceased. _

Contrary to the fantasy, she rubbed her finger harder against the straining point of pleasure between her legs, quivering just slightly as her toes flexed under the sheets.

_Blinking her eyes open again, she looked up to see the gorgeous, naked vampire grinning down at her, an evil look in her eye as she reached out with one hand and rested her palm against the princess's sternum. She pressed her fingers into Bubblegum's soft pink skin and began dragging her black painted nails down over her stomach down to the waistline of her pants, making her squirm with anticipation. This seemed to please Marceline, who reached down and pulled her sneakers off, moving back up again to undo the button of her jeans and tug the zipper down before grabbing hold of the legs of her jeans and pulling them off. They dropped to the kitchen floor carelessly, the button clacking on the linoleum as the vampire drug her nails from the ridge of one hip to the other, her hand low enough that it grazed the top of her pink panties._

"_Do you want me, Bonnie?" She asked, letting her pinkie slip underneath, stroking over the soft gummy hair atop her mound. _

"_Of course I want you. I've been dreaming about you for the last six months!" Bubblegum gasped breathlessly. "Please, for the love of Glob, touch me already!" _

Slipping her hand lower, she was shocked by just how wet she was, imagining the vampire's gorgeous body and her predictable teasing. Sliding one finger inside herself, she bit her lip, wishing her thoughts would manifest in the material plain and become a reality.

_Obliging, Marceline cupped her sex through her panties, grinning like a Cheshire cat at what she found. The princess whimpered and twisted on the counter as the vampire rubbed her middle finger between her folds through her underwear, soaking the material further with the princess's sugary lubrication before pausing to tease the tiny swollen bud at the top of her cleft._

"_You're so wet for me, Bonnie." The vampire purred as she watched her squirm, then finally pushed her hand into the princess's underwear, rubbing along slick folds with all four fingers. They danced around her clit, refusing to touch it even as she angled and pushed her hips hungrily into the gray girl's hand, whimpering pitifully in a wordless plea for more stimulation before she went insane. The princess all but groaned with disappointment when the probing digits were taken away, her dark eyes flashing open to see Marceline licking them, winking when she caught her looking. "Want a taste?" She asked, her own eyes partially obscured by thick, dark lashes, as if in ecstasy as she extended one finger out to her, slick with clear pink fluid as it rubbed along her bottom lip._

_Blushing insanely red, she closed her eyes and parted her lips, sucking on the vampire's finger in hopes to please her and finally get what she wanted. A wonderful moan caressed her ears as she sucked the long, elegant finger clean, stroking the tip of it tentatively with her soft, warm tongue. Then the finger was gone, the hand it was attached to pulling away suddenly as her panties were yanked down her legs. When she opened her eyes she was faced with the most glorious sight she could've hoped for, Marceline's own glistening sex above her face as she felt the other girl's soft, cool cheeks sliding along her inner thighs, moist breath puffing softly against her. Lifting her head just slightly, she reached up and grabbed Marceline's hips with her hands, pulling them down to her as her tongue stretched out to meet her soaked slit. _

Actually whimpering aloud, the princess began moving her finger in and out of herself more quickly, wishing with all her heart it was Marceline's magnificent tongue.

_The vampire's own tongue licked over her at the same time, the long, wet muscle stroking from the top of her cleft, over her aching clit and down over her dripping center. Shuddering with pleasure, she mewled against Marceline, lapping delicately at the vampire's own swollen bud as she was rewarded with a low groan, sucking on it when the tip of the vampire's long tongue pushed inside her. Before long, Marceline's tongue was thrusting inside her, sliding firmly against her __Gräfenberg __spot so that she curled her hips, __feeling fuller than ever as the tip of the muscle teased her cervix much deeper within her. _

_Gasping for breath between moans, Bubblegum moved her head higher and pushed as much of her own tongue into the other girl could as she could, a muffled sound of pleasure coming from between her own legs in response. The princess could feel her orgasm building painfully slow despite the copious amounts of pleasure filling her body, when finally the vampire's tongue was withdrawn from her, coming up to lash at her throbbing clit mercilessly, stroking, circling, lapping and flicking. Crying out, the pink girl's eyes pinched shut as her hips bucked, her fingers digging into Marceline's thighs and butt cheeks as she squeezed them tightly. Almost all at once she came, the glorious sensations of release rolling through her as she thrust her tongue deeply into the vampire, who groaned loudly in appreciation as she continued her licking, helping the princess ride out her orgasm as her own built up. _

Toes curling, Bubblegum groaned quietly, using her thumb to alternately rub over her straining pleasure point in between the thrusting of her finger. She shuddered as she came, her inner walls clenching around her digit as she rubbed her clit firmly, thighs spasming briefly when all too soon the feeling was gone.

_The princess gasped for air as she pulled away, coming off the high a few moments later but absolutely determined to give Marceline the same mind blowing experience as she promptly pushed two fingers inside her. Red eyes fluttered shut as she lifted her head, gasping and groaning as slender digits began thrusting inside her, an eager mouth attacking her swollen bud with renewed vigor, mimicking her earlier motions. However, Marceline seemed quite partial to sucking, loud, keening whines spilling from her lips when she pulled the bud into her mouth and stroked the sensitive tip with the flat of her tongue. Just moments later, the vampire reached her own climax, letting out a loud cry that bounced off the walls and made Bubblegum shudder underneath her, continuing to lick until the vampire twitched away from her. Releasing the bud, she sighed, licking the gray girl's entrance and lapping up the light, salty fluid lazily._

Slipping her fingers out from within herself, she went to go and wash her hands in the bathroom, returning to the bed a few moments later when an idea struck her. Grabbing a few pillows, she positioned them on the bed in a body like shape, smiling as she snuggled up against them.

"_Glob, Bonnie, that was just… whoa." She gasped, moving off of her and scooping her up into skinny yet incredibly strong arms as she leaned down and kissed her lips. The princess smiled and blushed, kissing her in return as she reached up to stroke her angular jaw, catching a stray lock of hair between her fingers. Oh, how she loved that hair._

"_You were amazing." Bubblegum breathed softly, making the vampire smile as she gave her another kiss on the forehead, floating off in the direction of her bed room. Fortunately Marceline's bed was comfortable, unlike the rest of the furniture in her house, soft and warm like her own bed. Snuggling down deep in the blankets, the vampire snuggled up behind her, until the princess's ample bottom was pressed against her pubic bone. One slim gray arm came to drape itself over her waist as a face was buried in her thick gummy hair, the two dropping off to sleep._

Princess Bubblegum had a very vivid imagination.

**A/N: Keep your eyes peeled for Some Like It Sweet, Marceline's version!**


End file.
